Los crímenes de la calle Morgue
Los crímenes de la calle Morgue (The Murders in the Rue Morgue en inglés), también conocido como Los asesinatos de la calle Morgue o Los asesinatos de la rue Morgue, es un cuento del género policiaco y de terror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe, publicado por primera vez en en la revista Graham's Magazine, de Filadelfia, en el mes de abril de 1841. Se trata del primer relato de detectives propiamente dicho de la historia de la literatura, o sea, la primera historia sobre detectives que tiene todos los elementos que más tarde se van a retomar como característicos de las novelas policiales. Meyers, Jeffrey (1992). Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. Nueva York: Cooper Square Press, 123. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 Argumento La historia narrada en este relato gira en torno al brutal asesinato de Madame l”Espanaye y su hija Mademoiselle Camilla , un crimen cometido en un departamento ubicado en la rue Morgue, una frecuentada calle parisina. En un principio, las investigaciones policiales parecen fracasar, aún cuando las personas que prestaron su testimonio (entre las cuales se encontraba una lavandera, un estanquero, un banquero, un gendarme y un médico) intentaron aportar pistas de interés para esclarecer este macabro episodio que, como era de esperarse, no tardó en convertirse en noticia. Sin embargo, el panorama desalentador cambia de rumbo una vez que Monsieur C. Auguste Dupin, un detective aficionado, comienza a buscar indicios y a relacionar datos con el fin de develar este misterio que tiene a Adolphe Lebon encarcelado por haber sido el último individuo en ver a las víctimas con vida, y es así como, con ingenio y sagacidad, llega a ofrecer una extraordinaria explicación que, finalmente, demuestra que el señor Lebon había sido acusado de manera injusta ya que, de acuerdo a la deducción de Dupin, el responsable de los crímenes no puede ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un humano. Cabe destacar que, antes de pasar a contar la trama de “Los crímenes de la calle Morgue”, Poe dedica varios párrafos a aquellas facultades mentales que suelen considerarse como analíticas y, a partir de entonces, comienza a narrar en primera persona, el primer encuentro en París con Dupin, a quien describe como un joven perteneciente a una ilustre familia que, por diversos motivos, se había sumido en la pobreza. Comentario "Los crímenes de la calle batman Morgue", aparte del primer relato policíaco son loh gatoh viteh que vardeahn a lah ranchaa, es asimismo el primer misterio de "habitación cerrada", en el que se reta al lector a resolver un enigma aparentemente insoluble y planteado en un ámbito muy concreto y delimitado. Los temas del cuento son dos esencialmente: la brutalidad ciega y su oponente dialéctico, el raciocinio, o, en un nivel metafórico, las tinieblas y la luz; y, como en todo relato detectivesco que se precie, ésta al final saldrá triunfante. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, para su composición el autor se inspiró libremente en un caso real, así como, se ha apuntado, en el personaje del inspector de policía parisino Vidocq. Este celebérrimo agente, pues, estaría detrás del inefable protagonista de "Los asesinatos...", el detective Monsieur Auguste Dupin (personaje que a su vez, nadie lo pone en duda, constituye el principal modelo para el Sherlock Holmes de Arthur Conan Doyle). El relato, que se cuenta entre los más largos que escribió Poe, es el primero de una serie que completarán en los años siguientes "El misterio de Marie Rogêt" y "La carta robada". Los tres citados, junto con "El escarabajo de oro" (cuento también de raciocinio, pero de estilo más bien aventurero), evidencian una tendencia muy acusada en su autor, como es la investigación lógica y analítica. "Los asesinatos…", en efecto, se abren con una disertación de varias páginas sobre el tema, que posiblemente en su día llamaría mucho la atención a los lectores de Graham's, la revista en que apareció, por centrarse en tema tan novedoso. Así describía Poe en sus primeras líneas esta facultad de la inteligencia: :«El analista halla su placer en esa actividad del espíritu consistente en desenredar» (subrayado del autor). Paul Valéry destacó por encima de todas esa singularísima capacidad en el norteamericano: el glorioso intelecto, la inteligencia pura, una de las más preclaras en la historia del arte, asegura el poeta francés, y que Poe desarrolló de modo extenso y con evidente fruición, principalmente en dos planos: en este analítico y materialista de sus relatos de detectives, y en el mucho más abstracto y especulativo de sus relatos llamados metafísicos ("El poder de las palabras", "El coloquio de Monos y Una"…) y su poco y mal comprendida disertación cosmogónica Eureka. "Los crímenes de la calle Morgue" es singular, dentro de la obra cuentística de Poe, porque en él, como en los otros citados, brilla por su ausencia el componente imaginario y fantasmagórico en el que tanto descolló su autor. «Supongo que bien puedo decir que ninguno de los dos cree en acontecimientos sobrenaturales», declarará Dupin en un momento de su deslumbrante deducción elucidatoria. Pero en este relato analítico se aprecia algún matiz diferencial con respecto a los posteriores. Siendo Poe su responsable, la truculencia morbosa tenía que aparecer por algún sitio (sólo "La carta robada" se muestra limpia e impoluta en ese sentido), máxime habida cuenta de lo escabroso del tema elegido. Así, el resultado final, el intenso escalofrío que produce la historia, parece debido al explosivo cóctel que se nos ofrece y en el que actúan alternativamente el frío razonamiento inductivo con las dinámicas escenas, aunque sólo sugeridas, de monstruosa violencia, algunas de las más terroríficas imaginadas por su autor. La visión paralela, ya lógicamente estática, de las dos mujeres muertas y mutiladas, captadas en abominables posturas, ha sido profusamente reproducida en todos los medios gráficos, y sólo parece comparable, por la impresión que produce, a la que remata ese otro portento del espanto que constituye "El gato negro". Adaptaciones * El grupo británico de heavy metal Iron Maiden, tiene una versión musicalizada de esta historia, incluida en su álbum Killers, de 1981. En el mismo, el relato sucede desde el punto de vista del marinero. * Existen decenas de versiones de este cuento en el formato de cómic. Bibliografía * E. A. P. ‘Cuentos 1 y 2’ Introducción y notas de J. Cortázar. Alianza. 1975. Referencias Enlaces externos * Full text on PoeStories.com con hipervínculos (en inglés) * The Origins of Detective Fiction. Orígenes de la ficción detectivesca (en inglés) Crímenes de la calle Morgue, Los Categoría:Cuentos policíacos